Legend
by Blazing Ninja Dragon
Summary: Naruto meets someone who will help him understand and to discover his past and family. this will get intresting. mokuton Naruto


Legend

"Naruto"-normal talk

'_Naruto'-thought_

"**Naruto"-Demon talk /Summon talk **

"_**Naruto"-Demon talk /Summon thought**_

**Chapter one: **

It was a sunny day in Konha as a man walked down the road that went to the Hokage tower. This man had shoulder length red hair. Caring dark brown eyes, but a strong determined face. His body was hidden by a trench coat, he also had brown combat boots and his hands were covered with dark navy blue fingerless gloves. As he was walking down the street he sees a young boy of about five or six. Walking down the other side of the road with a depressed look on his face, which looked to sad to be on any child's face. He then looked around and saw the angry and hateful looks that the boy was getting from everyone that was on the street. That was looking at the boy. The young boy had bright spike blond hair and sapphire eyes and he also had three whisker like marks on each cheek but what got the red heads attention was that he look small for his age as well as the dirty white shirt that was to big on his body and hung loosely on his frame and his faded black shorts and his bony arms that you could see that this child is malnutrition and is probably abused by the look on his face has anything to say about it. As he was standing there he heard two people talking

"It's him, the demon brat ..."one said "Stop stop know you mustn't talk about it "said the other one

The man stood there listening to them wondering why they would call child a demon and so he decided to watch him to see why so that he could understand why. Why they called him a demon. So he followed the young boy to a park. The park was beautiful with large green trees and large grassed area and sakura trees and it had a small lake. It also had an area for the children to play as it had swings and a sand pit and other playing equipment. He watch the boy go up to a few kids playing but when the parents of those children saw him coming they removed their children and he heard them say "You must stay away from. He's a bad boy and you will be bad if you play with him. "

The red head thought this was wrong-he had a great sense of right and wrong so sue him-as he has been watching the whole day and he has done nothing wrong that he could see –though he did see those pranks and thought they were funny as hell nothing wrong with that plus they were all dicks and assholes so they got what was coming- so he decided to talk to the boy. So he walked up to the young blond boy and asked "Hey kid what's your name. "

"My name, my name is UZUMAKI NARUTO. The next Hokage –dattebayo" said/shouted Naruto

'_Uzumaki. Eh so there is another form my clan that survived. That's good, though they don't seem to be around by the look of the kid so where are they'_ thought Takashi "Uzumaki Naruto. Eh and you're going to be the next Hokage. So Naruto are you going to become a shinobi? "Said the man with a smile on his face. "Well Naruto my name is Takashi. I've trained as a shinobi by my father. So do you want any help you can ask me" said Takashi

"Really you're a Shinobi. That's so cool and you would really teach me wow. Gee thanks "said an excited Naruto

"Ja. You've got my attention and I have always wanted to train someone "said Takashi

"Really, that's so bad ass. Thanks Takashi-sensei. I will be the best student I can be – dattebayo "Said Naruto

"I'm sure you will Naruto I'm sure you will. I want you to meet me here tomorrow so that we can find a place for you to train and then we will start but for now why don't we play together after all. All children should have fun when they are young like you. How would you like that Naruto" said Takashi with a happy smil as he looked at Naruto

"Really you would play with me. Thank you ...thank you so much you don't know what that means to me Takashi, thank you. "Said Naruto with a smile on his face as well as tears forming in eyes

"Sure kid. Come on. "Said Takashi

So him and Naruto played for several hours until Takashi told Naruto to go home and to be here at nine am sharp so that they can find a good training ground early so that they can start to train and so both went their separate ways.

...

**Next day: park**

When Naruto arrived at the park he saw Takashi standing there by the lake waiting so he ran up to him and said "Hello Takashi-sensei "

"Hello Naruto "said Takashi as they both began to walk away from the park.

As they both left to find a good training ground to start Naruto's training that he was going to go through so they wanted a nice and quite spot with privacy so that they can train in peace. They both walked for awhile until they found an old abandon training ground on the outskirts of the village that did not look like it has been used for a long time. So it was the perfect spot because it was too far out of the way for most people and it hand a pond for water training and plenty of trees- which gave its privacy and shade for brakes- and open ground.

"Naruto this looks like a great place to train. What do you think? "Ask Takashi

"Ja, this place looks great sensei" said Naruto as he look around at where they are going to train and said "So what are we going to do. Are you going to teach me some cool Jutsu that makes everything blow up? "Said Naruto in an excited voice

At this made Takashi sweatdropped. And start to laugh"ahhahahahahahah...no. " said Takashi with a deadpan expression as he stop laughing which made Naruto grumble at Takashi because he did not find what was so funny-it was a good question...wasn't it –and so Takashi continued " Naruto first we are going to unlock your chakra and then we are going to work on your endurances, speed, dogging, chakra control and then we are going to start you on strength training and stretching so that you are flexible and then we are going to start you on basic taijutsu and maybe start you on my taijutsu style. Hmmmm, why don't we put some kenjutsu training in there as well? Maybe I will teach you some fuuinjutsu as well. Well Naruto what do you think of the training schedule so far. "Said Takashi with a smile as he look to Naruto

"Sounds great "said an excited Naruto

"Ok, now Naruto we will be starting training now so let's go." Shouted Takashi as he walked to a nearby tree so that they can sit in the shade and said "Ok Naruto we are going to be starting by unlocking your chakra because you need that so that you can be a ninja and so that you can use ninjutsu. Now Naruto do you know what chakra is. "Asked Takashi

"No I don't Takashi-sensei can you tell me what it is." Asked Naruto

"Ok, Naruto chakra is the mixing of spiritual energy which we get from studying and training like practicing a Jutsu or meditating, and physical energy is produced by every cell in our body and can be increased by training, like doing push ups and so on and so on. This is so that you can use the most basic of Jutsu. Now Naruto you need chakra to do most Justus but there are two that do not need chakra. They are taijutsu and kenjutsu but in each you can use chakra to enhance the effect of the Jutsu, do you fallow. "Asked Takashi

"kin'da, chakra is important, you must know how to use it to be a shinobi." said Naruto and he sat there in a thinking pose and said "It's the mix of spiritual energy by studying and physical energy by doing push ups isn't that right Takashi-sensei." said Naruto with a smile on his face because he could learn something today and found it quite enjoyable.

"Wow you picked that up quite fast Naruto. That's good then that means that we can start the chakra unlocking exercise, now Naruto to do this you have to sit in the half lotus position like this." Said Takashi as he sat in it to show Naruto how to do it and said "and put your fingers it this position, this is the ram seal it will help you to concentrate and help you unlock your chakra. It is also the most used hand sign to focuses your chakra."

"Ok "said Naruto as he got into the position and said "Like this sensei"

"Good Naruto. Ok now what you must do is you close your eyes and slow your heart beat, slow your breathing. Relax and then look inside and look for something burning at your core and then grab it and pull it forward." Said Takashi with his eyes closed and his in the hand seal and did the exercise himself

"Ok I will try" said Naruto

After a few hours of trying Naruto still could not get to his chakra but he could feel it but not draw on it, so Takashi had Naruto take a break from it so that they can get lunch which they went and got it at Ichiraku ramen stand, which was Naruto's favourite place to go because his jiji takes him there and the people are always nice to him and they serve him what the serve everyone else and at a really good price too which makes him happy. It took them ten minutes to get there. As they walked into the stand two ether people that was there got up to leave without paying when they saw Naruto which Takashi saw and thought that was just bad manners so he stop them from leaving by standing in their way and said "Where are you going, you did not pay the for your meal."

"Move were chuunin and don't have to listen to civilian. Move out of our way and you won't be hurt." Said one arrogantly as he smirked at Takashi

"Really so ninja of Konha threaten their clients and civilians, who their supposed to protect. Well can I have your name so that I can tell you kage what you are doing and so that he knows beforehand who is responsible for this lose of client and when I leave I will be sure to spread the word that Konha ninja think that they do not need to pay for their food and threaten their clients because they are ninja and we are not so that everyone else knows what is happening here." Said Takashi with a smile as he looked at the sock and scared face of the man he was talking to as he realized his mistake at who he was threatening as Takashi turned around to go to the Hokage tower so that he can report this

"Wait, please wait ... I'll pay j..j..just don't do that, ok I'm sorry here the money that I owe on the counter." Said the ninja as he put the money on the counter and left in hurry

"Thank you but you did not have to do that." Said Ayame with a smile to show her gratitude

"It was fine he had to learn some manners. Thinks he's all that because he's, a shinobi, please." Said Takashi

Ayame then saw Naruto and greeted him "hello Naruto-kun." And then looked at Takashi and asked "and who are you."

"Hello nee-chan." Said Naruto with a smile

"Me, I'm Takashi nice to meet you." Said Takashi with a smile as they sat down to eat and said "So can I have a menu and Naruto you can have anything you want and as much as you want. It's all on me today." Said Takashi

"Really thanks Takashi." Said Naruto

"You sure you want to do that. He can probably eat you out of house and home." Said Teuchi the stand owner said with large friendly smile.

"Its fine my family has lots of money and I'm the last one left but I've heard about another one and I'm looking in to it in case it's true." Said Takashi, with a small sad smile, as he thought about his lost family.

Everyone was quite but then Takashi ordered his meal and asked for a pork ramen and a miso ramen as he was not that hungry at the time and Naruto ordered three chicken ramen, four miso ramen, four pork ramen and a beef ramen and both waited for their food to arrive so that they can eat and then get back to training. Teuchi made small talk with them as he did with all of his customers. As they got up to go Takashi paid for the meal with extra tip for them and they headed back to the training grounds so that they can keep practicing.

A few hours close to sundown Naruto asked "why is it so hard to do this."

"Why, is it so hard is because anything worth having is worth working for and even worth fighting for? For if you earn it then you will treasure it the rest of your life and will take care of it." Explained Takashi, with a bright smile on his face.

"Oh ok. I don't get but I will keep trying –dattebayo." Said Naruto in a determined voice

"You will one day Naruto one day."said Takashi in a low voice so that Naruto could not here it.

And so Naruto continued to try and get his chakra and just before Takashi called it a day he unlocked it. Which shocked him because it can take someone a long time to do it but he was also shocked by how much chakra came out of the boy as he unlocked it which meant that this boy was going to be something when he grows up? At this Takashi smiled as he knew that this kid was going to famous and he was going to make his family on the other side very proud of him he could see it. He was going to bring back the respect the Uzumaki name once held.

"Ok Naruto enough for today we will continue tomorrow. I will tell you this now you have unlocked you chakra, we are going to the real training now." Said Takashi with an evil smirk on his face that promised pain in the future lots and lots of pain." Now Naruto I expect you to be here early tomorrow so that we can start nice and early." Said Takashi

"Yes sensei."Said Naruto, they both walked off. One to the Orphanage and one to a hotel. As Takashi was walking to his hotel he was making a training program for Naruto as he walked.

...

**Next day: Training field **

When Naruto arrived at the training field he saw Takashi standing there with a large pill of stones that looked like they were form a river as they were smooth. As he moved to Takashi he wonder what they were for as he could not think what you could do with so many of those stones as well as where the hell did find so many of them, the pill was as tall as him and twice as thick as him. Still eyeing the pile Naruto asked "so Takashi-sensei what are we going to today."

"Oh what are we going to do... mmmhhhhh you will run laps until I say so. As you are running I will be throwing these stone that I have piled for today and they will be coming quite fast so you better doge or you will get hit. So I would advise you to doge. This will build up your endurance and dogging skills because you are going to be running a lot and you will be dogging which will also increase your stamina and with the constant dogging you will also learn to be always aware of your surroundings and your reflexes will also improve and your ability to move in a different direction on the drop of a dime will also increase and your flexibility will also increase which will help in your battles as a shinobi as you will be able to outlast your opponent and if your opponent cannot hit you then he cannot kill you and if you can move on a dime then you can kill your opponent quicker so that will help in your career as a shinobi. So that is why you are going to dogging. So should we begin?" Explained Takashi with a look- just like yesterdays that promised pain and lots of it

"O...Ok Takashi-sensei. If this will help me be a better shinobi then I will give it my all –dattabayo." Shouted Naruto with a nervous look on his face

"Good. Good now let the tourch...um I mean training yes training begin." Said Takashi with an evil laugh

So Naruto started to run around then field while Takashi would throw a rock every now and then but they would always hit their target which happened to be Naruto poor, poor Naruto tried to doge but he would still be hit every time so he kept running even doing zig zags to doge but nothing seemed to work. Not one to give up Naruto keep tying and trying. The rest of the day-and weeks to come- you could hear the screams of pain as stone after stone hit a small boy as he ran laps around the training ground that he was on. Also if you listen closely you could hear the amused laughter of a mad man that sounded mad as a hatter.

...

**Six months later**

Six months had pasted since Naruto started to train with Takashi and his endurance and his dogging skills were up to Takashi's standard and over those six months Naruto also begin his studies in math, geography, strategy, history, chakra theory, anatomy, herbs, poisons-so he can know which one dose what an how to cure them-and as well as basic taijutsu and how to throw a kunai and shuriken properly and theory on trap making and basic theory on stealth and also thought him the twelve hand seals so that he can practice at home-he studied during the breaks which made him happy because he had such a dedicated student and pulse Uzumaki's were known to be very energetic and not take studying seriously and liked to pull pranks- which was Naruto until Takashi beat it in to him, really he beat it into him he has the burses to prove it- and so now he was going to teach Naruto basic control exercise and to start to mediate so he can came his mind. He then was going to teach Naruto Konha's basic three which they thought to all of the students-Naruto will just have a few years on them-so that he can practice more. But he was going to start the control first because it was the most important to do and the hardest. The control exercise was a basic which is the leaf sticking exercise which did not only help with control but also helped him to concentrate.

"Ok Naruto. It has been six months since you began training..." said Takashi before he was interrupted by Naruto

"Training, that wasn't training it, was torture. Six months of running around a field while you sat there throwing rocks at me and then during the breaks you had me study and do problems and if I did it wrong you made me run a lap while throwing twice as many rocks as before as punishment I've still got the burses from last week damn you, you sadistic basted." Shouted Naruto as he got up from under the tree and knock the stack of books to the side over

"Yes, now Naruto please sit down and pick up those books or you will be running punishment laps with extra stones on top. Plus look on the bright side your pain tolerance and your body was also conditioned so all in all it is a great training method and Naruto don't interrupt me again or you will run laps. Got it. Great." Said Takashi with a too sweet smile." Ok, Naruto we are going to start your control exercises so that you can control your chakra better which you will need because your chakra reserves are at least low chuunin, which is impressive but means you have absolutely no control of your chakra. The exercise is the leaf sticking. To do it you take a leaf." Explained Takashi as he took a leaf from the tree and suck it to his forehead and said "And stick it to your forehead for at least an hour and then you start to more leaves on and so on and so on, so why don't you try it Naruto."

"Ok." Said Naruto as he took a leaf of the tree and put it on his head and channelled chakra but instead of the leaf sticking it bellow right off of his forehead

"Ok Naruto when you can do that come and find me and we will continue." Said Takashi as he walked off to find a nice comfortable spot to relax and enjoy the day.

As he was walking off he turned around and said" when you're finished I will teach you a Jutsu so how does that sound. Eh Naruto so you better get started." And then turn around and continued to walk off.

The sound of learning a Jutsu got Naruto excited so he started but the leaf kept blowing off and so he tried it with less chakra but it still blow of but not as far as the other times that he had tried. Armed with the knowledge that less chakra the better for this exercise he kept trying to use less and less chakra and after three days he managed to get it to stick. Though it would still fall of after a few seconds after sticking so he kept at and tried and tried and tired and started to make progress to which a week later he could stick the leaf for an hour, which meant that he had done it so he went to Takashi and showed him. And like Takashi promised he gave Naruto a Jutsu. The name was the bunshin no Jutsu (clone technique) to so Naruto was disappointed- was to say the three shinobi world wars were a water balloon fight- but it was still a Jutsu so he would accept it for know. But when Naruto tried it all he got was a doll look alike that looked ready to die- at which Takashi fell over laughing at and then told Naruto to keep trying and he would get it- but after three weeks of trying he still couldn't do any better so Takashi decided to give Naruto the kage bunshin no Jutsu (shadow clone technique) because he know that Naruto had too much chakra to do something like that.

"Ok Naruto I think I know why you can't make a normal clone is because you have too much chakra and not enough control so I don't think you will ever be able to so I'm going to teach you kage bunshin no Jutsu (shadow clone technique)." Said Takashi as he showed Naruto the hand signs to do it which was the middle and index fingers of both hands made into a cross shape and then said "Kage bunshin no Jutsu (shadow clone technique)." And then there appeared two other Takashi's and he explained "now Naruto these are not like the other clones that I had you practicing those clones were illusions they were not here so that is why they are E-Ranked and also why you could not do them is because they use so little chakra that they can be taught to academy students and they would be fine but you have way to much chakra so you over load the Jutsu and it turns out like that." As he pointed to Naruto's Bunshin which was lying there looking like it died.

So Naruto tried the Jutsu and surprise, surprise he took to it like a duck to water which made Takashi think he had a portage on his hands but then thought again as it was all hard work that he did which told Takashi he had a true shinobi on his hands at which he was confident to say Naruto will be a great ninja and a ninja like no other as after two hours he had over three hundred clones in the field which meant that he could do that method of training using the kage bunshins (shadow clone) themselves. So he called Naruto over to him and said "Naruto do you know there is a secret to the kage bunshin (shadow clone) eh Naruto do you want to know what it is." Asked Takashi with a smile on his face

"Really there's a secret, what is it what is it tell me tell me Takashi- sensei." Said an excited Naruto

"What is it, is that everything the kage bunshin learns the user learns when he dispels it do you follow me Naruto. "Asked Takashi

"Yes I do Takashi-sensei." Shouted Naruto

"Ok, ok now Naruto we are going to use the kage bunshin to study and do control exercise while you do physical training because the clones don't transfer physical because they are made up of chakra which means you have to work on mussel memory yourself and so on and so on but you can use them to learn the techniques so learning won't be the problem you just have to practice it yourself, but Naruto you can kill yourself if you're not careful so you will begin with three clones doing what I tell them to do will you push ups, sit ups, squats, chin ups, star jumps, and then running around the field you got that Naruto." shouted Takashi like he was a drill sergeant- which he was- and so it began Naruto would do physical exercise while he had a few clones working on subjects that Takashi thought he should learn and he even started them on fuuinjutsu so that he can start to learn more. He increased the amount of clones until they reached one hundred and told Naruto to stop and to not make any more and when he dispelled them it was one at a time and five minutes in between each dispel so that he got all of the knowledge and did not have a headache when he went to the orphanage.

...

**Five months later **

**Training field –**

Naruto and Takashi sat under a tree on the training field that they have been using. The great thing about this place it that place is that nobody has come to this place even with all of the noise that they make so as they were sitting there Takashi went over all they had done in that year

"Ok Naruto it has been a year since we started training..." said Takashi as he thought about the year he and the boy had together which made happy because it was like he had a little brother he never had which just brought warmth to his heart and continued "and you have already come so far as you have already taken your first level fuuinjutsu test and pasted with flying colours which warms my heart and makes me proud of you, and your even seven did it two years before me makes me think that I'm just that great as a teacher eh Naruto" said Takashi with a giant smile

"Yes sensei and I'm just that great of a student." Said Naruto with the same smile

"Yes you are Naruto, yes you are, and you have learned kage bunshin no Jutsu (shadow clone technique), kawarimi no Jutsu (body replacement technique), henge no Jutsu (transformation technique) and how to use storage seals and exploding tags as well as how to throw kunai and shuriken, you even learned some con control exercises like leaf sticking, and you can stick them all over your body and you even can do the leaf floating exercise which you can do with both hands and spin them which is good though I still remember when you first tried it was funny as hell..." said Takashi as he looked back on that day

**Flashback:**

It was a few months after Naruto started using the kage bunshin as he was able to stick the leaf anywhere and he was able to stick more than twenty leaves on himself and hold them for an hour. Takashi thought it was time for another chakra control exercise so he gave him the leaf balancing exercise so that he could get better control

"Ok Naruto come over here I'm going to teach you another control exercise so that you have better control." Said Takashi as Naruto came over

"Ok Takashi-sensei what's the exercise." Said Naruto as he was eager to learn something new so that he can grow stronger

"Ok Naruto you are going to the leaf balancing exercise. Now to do it you take a leaf just like the leaf sticking exercise..." said Takashi as he picked up a leaf and put it in his hand. It then started to float in the air and then it began to spin and Takashi continued "and then you put chakra under the leaf and the push it up slowly and when you have it at five inchers and you can hold it there for two hours then and only then do you move onto the final stage which is to spin it for at least four hours and then you begin with the other hand then you do it in both hand at the same time ok Naruto. Now why don't you try it?" As he sat there with a smile on his face as Naruto picked up a leaf to try it and as soon as he put his chakra under the leaf it blow at least fifty feet away and as naruto look shocked and went to get it

"I would use less chakra Naruto." said Takashi as he sat there laughing because of how far Naruto pushed the leaf. This also told gist how much chakra Naruto had and it was quite a lot which he smiled because Naruto will be a ninjutsu juggernaut in the future.

**Flashback End:**

"But Naruto you must continue the exercise so that you do not loss practice because your chakra reserves are so large you will always have to practice chakra control in your spare time like at home ok Naruto." said Takashi

"Yes Takashi-sensei I will." Said Naruto

"Good, that is good. Naruto you can doge most of the stones that I throw. Which again is good, you can also do three of my taijutsu katas and you have also learned two of my kenjutsu katas which I'm proud of. You are also doing well on your non-shinobi studies which make me even prouder to teach you." Said Takashi with a very large grin and proud look in his eyes

"Thank you Takashi-sensei. I'm happy that you said that."Said Naruto

"Alright, Naruto time to continue your training. Now take this paper and channel your chakra into it and it will find out your chakra natural affinity." Said Takashi

"What is chakra Natural affinity Takashi-sensei?" Asked Naruto with a confused face because he has never heard of such a thing

"Chakra natural affinity is the affinity that a person has like if a person has an affinity to fire than they can use katon Jutsu a lot easier than a person that does not got it Naruto." explained Takashi

"Oh, ok so all I have to do is put my chakra in to this paper if I want to know what natural affinity I have right Takashi-sensei?" said Naruto with a thoughtful look on his face and Takashi thought _'well maybe studying all of those books did help if he thinks like that. Good I hate to explain everything.'_

"Yes Naruto but I'm going to continue with the explanation ok, good now Naruto there are five main natural chakra that is Katon, Fūton, Raiton, Doton, Suiton, these are the main ones now Naruto Katon beats Fūton and Fūton beats Raiton and Raiton beats Doton and Doton beats Suiton and Suiton beats Katon. It all goes in a circle." Said Takashi as he drew a circle on the ground and put the elements in their place in the circle going clockwise.

"Ok sensei." said Naruto as took the paper and channelled his chakra into it. As he did it something amazing happened as it split into three pieces, one became wet and soggy the next one lit alit and burned to ash and the last one turned brown and crumbled away which made Takashi thinks _'what the hell four natural affinities, imposable it's just not possible I've heard of three elemental affinities in Kekkei tōta like Jinton but damn this is amazing. Hehehehehehehe with four affinities this kid is gold.'_

"Well sensei what happened." asked Naruto with an excited look to know what he has

"Naruto I will tell you this now, you have four natural affinities which are very, very, very rare as most people only have one affinity and have to work to gain another. Well some people are born with two usually have a kekkie genkai and then there are two people that in recorded history to be born with three natural affinities they had what is called a Kekkei tōta, they were the Nidaime and Sandaime Tsuchikage's but there have never been a person with four natural affinities so Naruto we are going to train so hard that you become a legend you hear me a legend." Shouted Takashi as he looked at Naruto with a determined look to make Naruto a legend even if he didn't want to

"Yes sensei. But can you tell me what my affinities are." Asked Naruto

"Yes, yes, sorry I forgot to tell...hehehehehe...well Naruto your affinities are Katon, Fūton, Doton, Suiton, so what do you think of your affinities eh Naruto." said Takashi with a smile and continued "See Naruto the paper cut into three pieces which means you have a Fūton affinity and one burned which means you have a Katon affinity and then one got soggy so that means you have an affinity to Suiton and the last one turned to dirt so that means you have an affinity to Doton. Now if you had an affinity to Raiton you would have seen the paper crumple, but what I want to know is do you have a kekkie genkai and what is it." Said Takashi

"What do you do to find if you have a kekkie genkai Takashi-sensei." Asked Naruto

"Nothing you have to wait for it to come out by its self only then can you tell what kekkie genkai it is and what it does, O well we will just have to wait and see but let's at least start on your training in your elements shall we." Said Takashi as he walked to the tree to get a leaf to show Naruto the exercise that he will be doing and said "Naruto because I have three affinities that I've worked for but my main affinity is Katon so we will be starting on this one. To do it you take a leaf and you burn it with your chakra." As he showed Naruto by burning the leaf in his hand and said "You must also not burn your hand and do it in a few seconds for you to finish the training."

"Ok sensei I will do it." Shouted Naruto

"Ok now Naruto what I'm teaching you is Jōnin training, do you understand this will be hard, very hard and could take years to learn or a couple of months with kage bunshin, ok new plan Naruto you will make two hundred clones. One hundred will continue what you had them do before and the other one hundred will work on the elemental exercise got it Naruto." said Takashi

"Hai, sensei." Shouted Naruto as large amount of smoke appeared. When the smoke disappeared there was two hundred Naruto's on the field and he said "Alright you heard the man get to it."

"Now Naruto you have that done lets continue with your physical training muhahahahhahahah." Evilly laughed Takashi and Naruto paled as he knows what was to come and then quickly ran away.

"Hahahahahahahhah... That boy I guess I will let him go for today. I hope he has fun." Said Takashi

...

**Six months later **

For the last six months the training field has been filled with blond hair boys screaming and trying to burn, soak, cut and turn a leaf to dust so that he can finish his level one elemental training. After one month he could burn the leaf how Takashi wanted so he started with his wind training which meant he had to cut the leaf as he thought back to that day

**Flashback**

"Sensei I've burned the leaf like you told me to." Said Naruto as he walked up to Takashi who was sleeping under a tree in the training grounds

"Hmmmmmmm... Really Naruto let's see." Said Takashi as he sat up to see Naruto to burn the leaf

"Here I go." Said Naruto as he put a leaf in his hand and turned it to ash in seconds and then cleared his hand of ash so that he can show Takashi that there were no burns on his hand

"Good Naruto you have completed level one of Katon elemental training. Now..."said Takashi as he was enter ruptured by Naruto

"What there's more than one level damn it took me a month to do it even with clone's aahhahhhahaha." Shouted Naruto

"Yes Naruto there are two levels for each element now where was I. O yes now Naruto we will be starting on Fūton now to do this you have to take a leaf and cut it with your chakra. Now get to it you don't have all day." Said Takashi as he lay down to take a nap while Naruto trained

**Flashback end**

To do this he spent another month and a half to just to split the leaf. He had his clones do the training as he focused on strength training and speed training as while as practicing the taijutsu katas and kenjutsu katas as while as he and Takashi spared with each other but he thought back to the time when he had finished his Fūton training.

**Flashback **

"Takashi-sensei I can cut the leaf." Said Naruto as he walked up to Takashi who was meditating but as he heard Naruto he opened his eyes to see

"Ok Naruto why don't you show Me." Said Takashi

"Ok sensei." Said Naruto as he took a leaf and cut it down the middle to show that he had finished it

"Good Naruto than that means we can now begin on another one. Hmmmmmm we will do Doton next so to do it you need to take a leaf and turn it to dirt with your chakra. Ok Naruto." said Takashi

"Oh ok I'll start on that Takashi-sensei." Said Naruto as he turned around to start it

**Flashback end **

After another month and a half Naruto could turn a leaf to dirt as quickly as Takashi could he also continued to train in chakra control as well as his fuuinjutsu and his other shinobi and non-shinobi studies-to with he has to know but still hates- Takashi even started Naruto on meditation to clear his mind and focuses his chakra so that it can become calmer and so that it flows easier so that he can get his control up and so that he can use all of the knowledge that he has stored up in his mind the last element took the longest because he kept burning or cutting or turning it to dirt two months to finish it but he did and know he was practicing in the field to see if he can do it faster because Takashi wouldn't share how to do the second step as he said that the second step was to use so that you could make new Jutsu and that he could learn it later so Naruto could wait and Takashi was saying that Naruto should try and go to the park and make so friends so he did

**Park**

Narutowent to another park and went up to kids that were playing at the sand pit. The three boys that were playing at the sand pit were older but that did not stop Naruto from going up to the and saying hello but what Naruto did not know- because he was always training with Takashi and hardly went to the park anymore - was that these boys were the playground bullies that picked on everyone else so when he got there they just walked away that they won't play with babies like him and walked to the tree line so that they can play in the forest so Naruto went to the swings by himself and sat down because he had nothing better to until he heard the boys from before and them saying that some must apologize so he went to see what was going on but when he got there he saw a young girl about his age kneeling on the ground crying-but couldn't make out what she was saying because she was so quiet-she was surrounded by the boys from earlier all laughing and pushing her around and saying that she should apologize to him while they all laught at her which angered Naruto because Takashi had told him _'you must always defend the people that cannot defend themselves that is why you gain power to protect something.'_ so Naruto ran to them so that he can stop this and defend her form this attack so that he can follow Takashi's ideals. He ran to them and shouted "Stop leave her alone."

"Ha, hey you're the kid from before, beat it before we beat you and mind your own business you shrimp." Said the leader of the boys as the rest of them laugh at Naruto as he charged and tackled the leader to the ground but was pulled off by the other two and thrown backwards to the girl that was still on the ground "What was that you little pipsqueak you think you can beat us." Said the leader with a smirk but that quickly fade when Naruto put his hands in the Ram then snake and then tiger so that he can do the bunshin no Jutsu(clone technique) - which he forgot that he can't do because he has too much chakra- so when he finished it, it looked about to die which made the other boys laugh which in turn angered Naruto and he went to tackle him again and lose his cool and forget all of the things that Takashi taught him and he just punched him again and again forgetting about the boys friends which pulled him off of the boy and they started to beat him but when they heard the care taker to the young girl coming they got scared and ran away. The care taker got there he looked at Naruto with disgust as he pulled the young girl away from Naruto so that he can keep the young girls innocents and thought that the boy got what he deserved the little girl wanted to help the boy that helped her but her caretaker would not let her near the boy who help her and told her "You mustn't help that commoner it is beneath you Hinata-sama." Said the Hyūga clan member as they walked off not even turning to look back at the boy still on the ground

**Next day – training grounds **

"Sensei can you help me with my chakra control." Said Naryto as he walked into the training grounds with a black eye and a busted lip

"Sure Naruto but why... What happened to your face?" Said Takashi as he run up to Naruto when he saw him in that state and asked "Naruto what happened to your face tell me now young man."

"Umm... I got into a fight trying to save a girl for getting bullied and I got beat up, sorry sensei I won't do it again." Said Naruto with his head down in shame

"It's ok Naruto as long as you were defending someone." Said Takashi with a smile to reassure him so that he did not feel bad

"Ok Takashi-sensei." Said Naruto haply because Takashi wasn't mad at him

"Now Naruto let's get to that training ok. The training that I will be showing you is a control exercise so that your control can get better ok Naruto." said Takashi as he started to walk to a tree and said "To do this exercise which is called tree walking is that you put chakra to your feet which is the hardest place to channel chakra so that is why it is hard to do it. Now to do it you channel chakra to your feet but you must not put too much or you will be blown of the tree but you must also not put too little as you will not stick to the tree so you have to find the corrected amount of chakra so that you can walk up a tree." Which he then walked up the tree and looked down at Naruto. "So you want to give a try eh Naruto." Said Takashi

"Ok so you channel chakra to your feet got." Said Naruto started the exercise with a smile as he was going to show everyone what he's made off

It took him three weeks to do it but he got it down after lots of hard work which he then showed an improvement in his Jutsu's he also took his second level fuuinjutsu test and pasted with flying colours which shocked Takashi because fuuinjutsu was a hard subject to get down and most people don't go past the first level because the first level is where all of the storage seals and some exploding notes are at

Takashi was also happy at the speed that the young boy was learning his taijustu style the uzuken which relied on the user being very unpredictable and also having a flexible body with strong muscles as well as fast reflexes and agility. The boy was also getting along with the kenjutsu which was the Ittoryu but he was not good enough for him to get a real sword so he was still practicing with the wooden one that Takashi gave him

...

**Six months later: **

Naruto and Takashi were taking a break from training on their grounds when Takashi said that he wanted to tell him something so they went and sat under a tree so that they can relax while they talk

"Naruto I'm proud to say that you have learnt a lot from me over these two years that we have been training. I mean you've learnt and mastered level two fuuinjutsu which I might add is quite hard to do and you have also mastered the first level of your elemental transformation training for Katon, Fūton, Doton and Suiton. Most people would say that you where a prodigy but I won't because I know that you worked for everything that you have gotten your control has gotten better as you can climb a tree with your feet and walk on water. If I was to say where your chakra control is I would have to say that you have chuunin control with high Jōnin chakra reserves which means that you can do better. You have also become better at my taijutsu and kenjutsu which is very good so I expect great things in the future from you Naruto. You have also kept up the strength, speed, agility, dogging and endurance training to which has shown that your body is in peek condition for your age but if you continue this than you will have to beat the girls off with a stick. Hahahahaha. That will be funny to watch, eh Naruto. Your stealth training is going well I hope otherwise we would have made you wear that orange... thing for no reason eh. You are also doing well with all your pranks which helps with you trap making skills and you get a kick out of it and also you can get at those stupid villages and still increase your skill at been a ninja at the same time so it's a win win situation, well for you it is. You even found out why everyone hates you. Stupid Kyūbi but that means that your information gathering skill are there." Said Takashi as he thought back to when they found out.

**Flashback:**

**Five months ago**

Naruto started wearing his orange jumpsuit to start his stealth training and he also started his pranking to help in his trap making skills and to have some fun which he did as on a direct order from Takashi to help him. Takashi also had him spy on shinobi only bars to get him to better his information gathering skills so that he could be a better shinobi and live longer. It was on one of these 'missions' that young Naruto found out about the Kyūbi from a really stupid and drunk like a skunk shinobi

"Damn I still don't know why Hokage-sama lets that damned Kyūbi live." One shinobi said. "That damn fucking beast killed so many of us and he just lets it run around like it was human."

"I don't know. But what was its name again, I keep forgetting ..." said another drunken shinobi

"Why would you want to know that, that things name?" Said the first shinobi

"So that I can kick it that's why I want to know its name and so I know what to put on its grave so I can piss on it every day." Said the second one

"Good point. Hmmm his name was Uzumaki Naruto wasn't it. That blond kid with spiky hair, and blue eyes he has those whisker marks on his face, you can't miss him." Said the first one

"Oh if that's right than why don't we go look for the little demon now and finish what our beloved Yondaime Hokage-sama started." Stated the second one

Naruto did not want to stick around and find out what they were going to so he sprinted of home and hide under his bed and hoped that those men did not know where he lived and hoped that the sun would come faster as he hide and cried as he finally know why the hole village hated him. It was because he had the Kyūbi in him, so did that make him the Kyūbi or did it just make him the poor sod that had the Kyūbi put in him these were some of the thoughts that were running throw his head as he sat under his bed hiding

The next day Naruto ran to the training grounds that they used to tell Takashi what he found out last night and to get his take on what has happened

"Takashi, Takashi I have to tell you something." Shouted Naruto as he ran into the training grounds

"Yes, what do you need to tell me Naruto, Now what did you find something interesting last night when you were spying on the shinobi bar eh Naruto." said Takashi as he looked at Naruto and wondered what he found out to act like this

"Ja I found out why everyone hates me." Said Naruto with a sad smile

"Oh and why does everyone hate you because I do not know why, even though I have thought long and hard on the topic?" Asked Takashi with an interested face to see what it is

"Ok, I will tell you but please just promise that you will not hate me after this. I would understand if you hated me... but please don't." said Naruto as he looked at Takashi with a pleading face

"Ok Naruto, I will never hate you. No matter what it is? So why do the villagers hate you so much eh Naruto." said Takashi with a confused face on because he did not know why Naruto said that but hopeful he would get the answers now

"Ok, the reason the villages hate me so much is that some say that I am the Kyūbi." Said Naruto with his face looking to the side so he did not have to see the hateful look on Takashi's face- the man that he thought of as a older brother- but instead of hateful shouting about how he should get out of here and never come back all he heard was laughter and lots of it. As he turned to look at Takashi he saw him on the ground laughing so hard that he started to have tears form at the corner of his eyes

"Hahahahahh... you think you are the... hahah... Kyūbi... hahaahha... that's the most... hahah ridicules thing ...hahahaha... that I have ever... hahahaha ...heard ...hahahah... it's too... ahahah funny that is the funniest joke you have ever done Naruto, good one ...hahahaha." Laughed/said Takashi who after calmed down looked at Naruto and said "That was a good one Naruto you should keep it for later you can pull it for dinner parties."

"But it's true Takashi-sensei. I heard two drunk shinobi talk about it and they said something about finishing what the Yondaime Hokage started." Said Naruto in a pleading voice

So Takashi listens and then looked at Naruto with a calculated look and started thinking _'what if he did, what if Naruto really is the Kyūbi. Na the Kyūbi would never take a human form but what if the Yondiame Hokage sealed the Kyūbi inside of Naruto making him its jinchūriki. He could be, but thats just making him so damn powerful no wonder he can't make a damn bunshin he's got a fucking bijū in him. Damn boy you are going to be powerful I can't wait for your future' _

"Naruto I don't think you're the Kyūbi. I think that you maybe it's jinchūriki. Now a jinchūriki is a person that holds bijū in them and they can even use their powers but I don't think that you should try to use his powers now or for a long time. Right now I want you to talk to him and maybe get him to lend you his strength but don't ask yet just get to know him. If he is mean don't be mean back he will just be bitter from been sealed in to you." Said Takashi as he looked Naruto in the eye and then saw the surprise in his face and then he said "Naruto you are not the Kyūbi, you will never be the Kyūbi because you and the Kyūbi will always be separate entities though if you befriend the Kyūbi you can have a lifelong friend so what do you say you want to give it a try eh Naruto."

"Ok Takashi-sensei I will try it." Said Naruto with a smile on his face because Takashi does not hate him

**Flashback end:**

"So Naruto have you had any luck in talking to the Kyūbi." Asked Takashi

"No sensei I haven't. I can't seem to contact him, do you have any ideas how I can." Asked Naruto as he looked at Takashi

"Ha well just keep trying to talk to him I'm sure that you will be able to in the future. So Naruto, are you going to join the academy soon aren't you." Asked Takashi

"Um yes sensei I will be joining the academy so that I can become a shinobi Konohagakure no Sato and then become Hokage and show everyone my strength and to gain their respect-dattebayo." Said/shouted Naruto with a smile as he looked to Takashi who gave him a smile back in return for his decree

"Good Naruto I'm happy that you found something to focus on but Naruto most of the stuff that I have taught you is not taught to academy students or even genin for that matter so if you somehow know how to do all this stuff then people will become suspicions and will start to ask questions that you will not be able to answer without giving me up and if you do that then they might hurt me to get to you or they will do something worse... They will take me away from you that is something that I don't want to happen ok Naruto." said Takashi and the continued after a short pause to let it sink in " But Naruto I have a plan. This plan will also help you in your shinobi training, so it's a win win situation. Ok Naruto the plan is that you will hide your skills, think of it as infiltration training because if you can hide your skills from the teachers and the student, especially the Hokage then you can hide it from anyone and it would also help your acting skills if you acted like an idiot. That would sell the act so that people do not ask questions and make it believable. So that means you will have to keep wearing that orange...thing but on the good side you get to keep on pranking so that's good don't think eh Naruto?"

"Oh...Ok Takashi-sensei if that will help my training then I will do it, but I really wanted to show off and show what the next Hokage can do." Said a depressed Naruto as he wanted to show off and earn everyone's respect and to get some friends, this face made Takashi feel sorrow as he was condemning his student to more pain and suffering due to the teasing that he will get from his peers but he know that Naruto could handle it because he was strong, very strong. He wasn't strong in the sense that he was physical strong far from it-because he was just a boy- but emotionally he was the strongest person that he has ever met and knew that he will become even stronger as time went on so he knew that he can handle it and will only grow stronger with it

"Takashi-sensei could you help me with something, it's about my training." Said Naruto nervously

"Hmmm... what is it Naruto what do you need help with?" Asked Takashi

"Well sensei... You see while I was training in chakra control... Um I kin'da got board and I pushed some chakra into the ground and... Um I kin'damadeatreegrowinthatspot." Said Naruto quickly as he could to get out

"Wait you did what I didn't catch what you were saying." Said Takashi with an confuse face on as he tried to understand what Naruto said

"I said that I kinda made a tree grow in that spot where I pushed the chakra into. Ok." Said Naruto with a clearer voice

"Oh now that's better now I can understand what you wanted to say." Said Takashi

"Yes sensei that is what I said so can you help me do it again because for the life of me I don't understand what I did the first time that I did it." Said/asked Naruto

"Hmm... That's interesting, so you are having trouble with it. Hmmm I have an idea why don't you put your hand into the snake hand seal and focus your chakra into the ground and imagine a tree growing and growing." Instructed Takashi as Naruto followed what Takashi said and then started to see a small tree grow out of the ground which made him stop as he sat down from exestuation but he looked happy at the that he just grow from the ground up. Takashi went up to the small tree and looked at it and then looked back at Naruto with a thinking pose. He continued this for a few minutes before he moved to Naruto and looked him in the eye

"Naruto I think you have a Kekkei genkai." Said Takashi as he looked at him with a level look

"What's a Kekkei genkai... Oh I remember it is a special trait that is in shinobi clans... WAIT! That means that I'm from a shinobi clan." Said Naruto with sadness in his voice as he now knew that jiji has been lying to his face until he heard Takashi talk

"No, Narutoi it is not from a clan. It is not a clan Kekkei genkai. There has only been one other man with this. His name was Senju Hashirama. "Said Takashi with a neutral look on his face as it did not betray any emotion

"Senju Hashirama... Hmm where have I heard that name before." Said Naruto with a thinking pose with his hand stroking his chin when suddenly his eyes open wide in shock and his mouth hanged open when he realised where he had heard that name before "T..The Shodiame Hokage ... But he had the legendary Mokuton... So you're saying thAT I HAVE MOKUTON." Shouted Naruto

"Yes." Said Takashi in a calm voice like having the legendary ability of the Shodaime Hokage was nothing

"What the fuck do you mean 'Yes'? This is huge I have the fucking ability of the first this means I'm going to be so badass you just watch sensei-dattebayo." Said a very excited Naruto

"Yes, yes it will. But Naruto maybe you shouldn't swear in front of me for that you will run one hundred laps around the field. So get to it and after that we will talk about what we will do so that you can use your mokuton abilities." Said Takashi

"Hai, hai Takashi-sensei." Grumbled Naruto as he got up to do his punishment laps which took him some time to do but soon he was finished and walked back to Takashi

"Now Naruto while you were running those laps I think I've come up with a way to train your mokuton." Said Takashi

"Really you did." Asked Naruto with a smile as he gets to learn something new

"Yes Naruto we are going to learn how to manipulate the mokuton chakra and have you, grow trees so that later in life it becomes easier and you will have more control over the trees. Oh and before I forget Naruto how fast is your hand seal speed because it might not look important now but in the future you will want to faster than your opponents so that you can get your attack of first." Explained Takashi with a smile

"Hand seal speed... Umm... Hmm it's pretty fast I think." Said Naruto nervously as he rubbed the back of his head and had a his trademarked grin on his face

But when he looked at Takashi face he started to become nervous because all he saw was a neutral face and then he heard his voice which held none of the usual kindness that is in it as it said "You think. You think. You don't think Naruto you know so that you don't get killed or your teammates killed out in the field do you understand me, eh Naruto."

"Hai Takashi-sensei I fully understand." Said Naruto

"Good. That's good but because of that you will now run around the field going through your hand seals while I throw stones at you and I will do this with kage bunshin's there a kami send." Said Takashi as he looked at Naruto's scared face but before he could start to laugh evilly –like he dose whenever they have this training- he saw Naruto hightailing it out of the training grounds so that he can escape what is about to happen and when Takashi saw this he shouted out "OI,OI Naruto come back here and take your tortu... I mean training like a man... or boy that you are. I SAID GET BACK HEREEEEE." Shouted Takashi as he got up to chase the running form of Naruto as he tried to get away

**The End**

**(A/N)**

Ok guys this is my first fanfic so please be nice and I know that my grammer will be off and I'm not that good of a writer but I will Try and If any of you can give me pointers that would be great. I will trie to update as much as posible but I'm busy. thats all I wanted to so R&R


End file.
